Nothing to Gain
by Mahara
Summary: Don't you just hate it when one bad thing happens and your whole life starts getting worse and worse? A series of unfortunate events take place, and there is just nothing to gain, what then?


**I don't own Reno. (though I wish I did) I don't own any other FFVII character that may or may not appear in this fic. And I didn't specify where he was because I have no Idea where he is. Instead of that I put he's just in some random valley... yeah. Also, if you do like people cursing, and it urks you, don't read it... Reno curses... Plain and simple.**

**Chapter 1**

The night was cool and damp from the early evening rain, the wind echoed through the deserted valley paths. One would think it was a peaceful night, but if one listened hard enough, they would here a sound... a sputtering of sorts... It came from a car in the middle of nowhere, coughing and croaking as it attempted to start.

Reno tried gunning the engine again, hoping to hear the car hum, so he was disappointed when all that came out was the same sputtering he'd been hearing for hours now. The Turk had been working on the dead engine since the sun had went down, when it had suddenly quit on him while he was on his way to a nice beach he'd heard about, though there was doubt there would be any swimming due to the wet weather.

Growling he started the engine again, willing the car to respond to his attempts, but the only response it made was the smoke now coming from the engine. Cursing, Reno got out of the car to look at the offensive engine, his attempt to touch it earned him a burn and the yelp that came with it. He attempted to drop kick the engine, the hood slamming onto leg as he did it. Cursing again he bounced around on one foot, and then used the same foot to kick the driver's side of the car several times. He swatted the air in front of the car before kicking it a final time.

"Fucking piece of shit." He said as he took out a pack of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth. "I liked that car too." He mumbled as he fished for a book of matches he had swiped from Rude, looking inside he saw there was only one left. He sparked the match several times before it would light, as he touched the flame to the cigarette a gust of wind blew up his suit jacket and blew out his match, fighting the jacket down he growled and cursed his frustration. "Fuck! FuckFuckFUCK!" He looked up at the sky as if it was the cause of all of his troubles. "This was supposed to be my fucking vacation!" He screamed and swung to kick the car again; using so much force he slipped, falling into a puddle of mud. He sat there quietly huffing in anger, this was definitely his: "Worst... Vacation... EVER!" That was it, the last straw; he was going to do the stupidest thing he could think of... Call Tseng. He was going to call Tseng and demand to be given work, it didn't matter what he gave him. His vacation was OVER! Ruined. Destroyed.

Standing up the Turk pulled on the handle and jerked on the door, grunting when it would not budge. He blinked for a moment before the small panic attack took in. He checked his pockets, all his pockets, but couldn't find his keys. "No... No. No. NO!" Looking through the window confirmed that his keys were indeed in the ignition, in his fit he had slammed the door, forgetting about the car's auto lock system. A blinking light on the passenger seat turned his attention to his PHS; among the trash of fast food bags the caller I.D. plainly said who was trying to get a hold of him. Tseng. Reno groaned and banged his head on the window. "Can this GET any worse?"

And that my friends... we all know is a mistake to say.

As if the world thrived on irony, as if it lived for all the people who dared it to make their lives worse, it started to pour. Not rain. Pour. As the Turk stood there -getting soaked I might add- he looked up at the offensive rain, his eyes squinting against it, glaring. "Great." He mumbled. "Just great." He looked at the window, glared at the door, turned away and started down the road.

It didn't take long until he concluded he was most positively lost; considering it was dark, pouring and muddy. Speaking of mud; there were more than several occasions that he had gotten the 'opportunity' to meet the ground face first. To put it shortly: he was wet, covered in mud, and most likely freezing. But definitely miserable; heck, you'd be too. "Worst day ever." He proclaimed as he trekked through the mud, windy rain biting at him. "Damn you Tseng. You should take a vacation, Reno. You've been working too hard.' Blah." Reno did a bad imitation of Tseng as he shivered from the cold rain, maybe mocking his friends would make him feel better. "Damn shit. Your too pale Reno, you need to get out more.' Yeah? Well shove it Elena." He fell down at this point, wishing he had put on more clothing than just his standard Turk uniform. "Have a great time, they said. Get a tan, they said. Well the only thing that so FUCKING great about this fucking trip is that I haven't been EATEN yet." The red grumbled-scratch that, he screamed- as he was struggling to get up, slipping and sliding in the mud. "Next time they give me a fucking vacation, I'm gonna spend it at my fucking house, drunk. Yeah, that sounds good."

Reno squinted his eyes to see a light in the distance, after a few hours of walking that is. The rain still pouring down the Turk picked up his pace, though his feet didn't have very good hold on the ground, due to the mud he was trekking through. Arriving at the rest area he saw it was rather empty with the exception of an old rusty truck out in front, he passed the truck and went inside, warm air met him and it was pleasant compared to the freezing rain outside. He went immediately to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he started washing his arms and face. This is good because he needs a bath.

After he was somewhat cleaner than what he was before, the only thing he had to do was use the phone; he was planning on using the 'Outward Message Recorder' on his phone to notify anyone that tried to call his PHS that he was pretty much stranded, it basically would let him change/check his voice mail from a ground line-handy isn't it? He went down the hall to the payphone and deposited 2 Gil into the machine; he started dialing his phone, but decided to call Tseng at the last second.

Ring. Ring.

Reno drummed his fingers on the wall.

Ring. Ring.

He shifted to one foot.

Click.

"This is Tseng."

"Tseng you son of a-"

"I'm not here right now. If you leave a message, I'll see if I can get back to you." Beep.

"BITCH! Fucking SHIT! Tseng, I hate you! You know where I am! I'm in the middle of FUCKING nowhere with a dead car-" He checked the clock. "Three hours away from me! Have you looked outside! It's like FUCKING Jumanji out there! And here I am, TRYING to get a hold of you and YOU have the decency to NOT be there! Do you understand my situation! I'd tell you to give me a call, but my phone is in the car. AND THE CAR IS LOCKED! I... HATE... BULLET... PROOF... GLASS!" With that he slammed the phone repeatedly onto the booth, and then yelled into it. "I HATE YOU! I didn't even wanna take this vacation in the first place! I wanted to sit at my apartment and chill, but I just HAD to go all the way out here! You owe me a large bottle of Vodka, not beer, Vodka. GOT IT!" He slammed the phone onto the receiver and paced the rest stop angrily, swinging at the air a couple of times, and kicking the floor as well. Lightning and thunder boomed from outside.

After his outburst he marched back to the phone, deciding to call someone who could actually help him in this situation. Rude. Hell, the bald Turk might even come out and pick him up, what a relief it would be if he had the opportunity to get a decent shower or at least get some warm clothes on. He picked up the phone, popped 2 Gil in and dialed Rude's number, he listened to the dial tone, hoping he didn't have to be stuck there. He heard the phone be picked up and he was about to speak when he got silence glaring at him from the line, it had went dead, and if he had a gun he would shoot the phone for some well needed overkill. The lights of the old rest stop flickered to a halt and the room he was in became dark, letting out several curses he threw the phone back on the receiver.

How could he have this kind of luck? It was like someone called the wrath of Ramuh down on him, and in his current situation, he wouldn't doubt just that. He paced the rest stop again, taking out a cigarette to find out it was wet and that he had nothing to light it with anyway. Placing his cigarettes and his jacket on a bench to dry Reno explored the rest stop and found its inhabitants consisted of a cappuccino machine, a chip and snack machine, and what looked like a sandwich and milk machine but smelt like a garbage truck. Wrinkling his nose at the smell he looked and the snack machine, he pushed a button on the pad, when nothing happened he went to the side of the machine and started to kick it. It rocked back and forth before finally falling over; taking his asp he bashed the plastic covering until it finally gave way. "Snack time." He announces triumphantly, "There's got to be something to eat in this thing."

He forked through the machine throwing anything he didn't like behind him with an occasionally 'no', 'nah', and a 'yuck' for one particular candy bar. Finding what he wanted he sat back to enjoy his 'meal'.

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
